Clam Shakers, Part 1
is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It's the first part of the 2-part special. It premiered on May 6, 2017 to an audience of 1.39 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe and Kenzie are having a chat with Clam Jumper. Hudson's licking the buns and goes outside. Clam Jumper wants them to have a deal to promote their new game. Clam Jumper is opening a new restaurant and wants a 10 million dollar promotion with their game and them with their new restaurant. Babe and Kenzie are then invited to dinner there. Dub and Trip arrive and Dub eats the Clam Jumper food but is choking. Bunny and Ruthless then arrive to rescue Dub. Trip says Dub has a problem with eating tons of Clam Jumper food. Bunny and Ruthless have lost Dub but they find him eating Clam Jumper. At the Clam Jumper, the Clam Jumper owners playing Llama Llama Spit Spit. Babe and Kenzie want to add a Clam Burger to the game and it will play at the billboard but they don't want it. At Game Shakers, the billboard owner arrives. He doesn't want them renting their billboard. Kenzie chokes and he cancels the deal. Babe and Kenzie plan to hack the billboard. Kenzie is hacking the billboard. It hacks. Babe is getting Bobby Dong to launch it. Trip left his PearPad at Fooder's. They need it to help Dub. At Fooder's, Trip can't find his PearPad. Bunny calls Trip and it shows Dub attacking Ruthless. At the Clam Jumper, Babe and Kenzie made a character named the Clam Burgalar. Hudson and Trip arrive to distract the people so they can release their game at the billboard. Hudson and Trip distract them by Hudson throwing nuggets and Trip catching them with his mouth. Trip gets a call from a random stranger with a ape mask and he has Trip's pear pad to embarrass Dub. Babe and Kenzie accidentally break the Billboard. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Todd Bosley as the waiter at Fooders *Brian Houtz as Jerry Stone Memorable Quotes If a fruitman an a vegtablewoman have a baby, would the baby be called a fregtable? - Hudson Trivia *This is the first 2-part special of the show. *This is the first Season 2 episode to air at 8 PM instead of 8:30. *It's revealed that Double G has an addiction to clam burgers from the Clam Jumper. His addiction is similar to Cat Valentine's addiction to bibble in Victorious. *The Clam Jumper forgave Dub after the events of Bunger Games, Dub can even be heard mumbling his Clam Jumper song when he is dragged out by Bunny and Ruthless. *The waiter guy from Fooders is an exellent caricature artist. *A rerun of the full Clam Shakers special with extra content added aired May 27th, 2017. *Reruns of this episode and part 2 have it as a single hour-long special. *This was the 19th episode shot in Season 2. *The video of Dub eating a clam burger is a parody of David Hasselhoff's drunken meltdown while eating a hamburger. *Clam jumper is a parody of the resturaunt chain Claim Jumper Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide